


Looking good

by merionees



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Illustrations, Markers, Roleplay, Sketches, Stripping, fanfic illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionees/pseuds/merionees
Summary: They stared each other quietly from head to toe, until John couldn’t hold back the laugh while Harold tried hard to imitate his seriousness...with water gun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [HalloRinch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585204) by [oddgit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddgit/pseuds/oddgit). 




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Go on, Mr Reese! Although I enjoyed this suit on you very much, it’s time to let it rest…all of it. But the glasses will stay!” Finch said it in most casual way and observed John’s stripping almost indifferently…but kept pointing the water gun on him. John followed the instructions without saying a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I couldn't resist, so I developed it a bit further.


End file.
